Vorigan Torpor
by Kathy D. Halen
Summary: Amy and Kat are set off to California in search of adventures; though they didn't realized that the future didn't planned any adventure for them, but a thrilling, mysterios and scary stay at a ghostly hotel... or is it a stay at hell?
1. Torpor 01: Amy

**Amy**

**October 10th, 2005**

_Dear Diary;_

_Don't know what else should I tell you; since what I've already told you up to 5 minutes ago._

_What would be the biggest adventure of my life, now has cost me what could have been the most valuable time of all my existence._

_It would be already like a day of trip since we left and went into route 66. And though from the beginning it was foreseen that the way towards our dreams, California, was to more than two days of road without rest; it was and it is just fair that my body begs me for a bed … either a bath couldn't be harm at all for it. You know? I have the theory that if …_

- Would you stop doing that?

- To do what?

- To write in that stupid book, it makes me ill!

_Then … Where I was? Damn, she did it again! But the worse thing is that I cannot say or debate nothing to her, since she's always upset; in addition it is Katherine who is driving right now._

- In fact, you should make something productive for both; are you listening to me? - I stopped writing

- Yeah, yeah. What do you want me to do?

- I don't know, talk me about anything! I am remaining slept of so much driving!

- So … does not it seem to you that the landscape is …?

- Uncolored? Boring? Deserted? Full filled of cactus? Bah, forget it; I've had better chats with a cow!

- So if so bad does my chat seem to you, I will return to business!

- Yes, do so, it is a better idea - She told with sarcasm.

- Well! - look for my Ipod, I put on the headphones and began to listen to the most new melodies. I was looking across the windows of the car; I only saw sand, sand and then more sand. Though then, the setting changed at all; thanks to the appearance of one of the most disgusting animals nature could gave life to: a crow

It was flying in circles, as if it was lost. The he rested over a branch of one of those defoliated trees. It looked around him and finally, his eyes, red as the blood were fixed in me by a brief instant. It was in this moment when I felt that terrible things would happen if I was remained in there. I started running, but the animal of red eyes didn't hesitate to undertake his flight in pursuit of me. It was moving his wings so agilely that it was making more difficult the fact I could escape from him. Apparently, the animal was way too much clever than what I believed; since planned a trap for me. It was approaching very much towards me, each time faster.

- Amy! - I listen to scream. I suddenly woke up, but the nightmare was not even ending. I threw myself towards the steering wheel of the car to try to recover the control of this one. Kat was trying to press the brake and to take the emergency brake, but even like that the rims were not answering. Suddenly, something went out shot of nowhere. We could not identify what it was, since we could only see its silhouette in the middle of that rainy night. We hit against the creature.

- Finally, the car stopped! - Kat said hyperventilating.

- For God's sake Kat! I believe that we have killed it! - I said to her in the middle of the panic

- Hold on, hold on. There's no need for freaking out - she jumped out of the vehicle - We just need to check what happened; I will give a glimpse -She surround the car, look at the bumper of this one and then to me. On having returned the look to her, I noticed something strange in her face.

- What? What has happened? - I step out also, with a lot of fear.

- it happens … - she said with a pale face and showing me a spot with her finger - It happens that nothing had happened at all, there is nothing there!

- It can't be! We both saw that we hit the car against something, even I am thinking about having seen a bit of blood!

- Probably … - she opened the trunk; took out a box and sat down in the driver's seat with the box in between her legs. Now she seemed to be a bit more calmed - … probably that is the problem; we were thinking about having seen something that was never out there - she took of the padlock of the box and opened it. From this one she off one of the too many little bottles that were inside, opened and put a bit of it's content her mouth. She closed her eyes and let herself go away as we always did whenever we took what Kat and I called "our treasure", "the pacifier", etc.

- You want one?

-Geez, at this moment, it'll be more than nice for me; I'm so freaking nervous. - I took one and almost consume it all. I felt how each of my muscles were relaxing; how the ecstasy was getting hold of me. I closed my eyes and let each of my senses to relax.

- That's it; let "the hippie "take you

I smiled - I thought that we would have to obtain more "provisions" on having come to California, and you know that trips like this get me nervous; so I brought 4 more of these. I wished I was able to obtain a few more, but you know that my mother has cut off my incomes.

- Well, so be grateful that at least I could obtain these; and not thanks to crazy Pete, the idiot wanted a billion in exchange for only 3 bottles

- Then, how did you obtain all these ones?

- Easy, I gave him what I call a star wars' "doll" in exchange of these. The dude is poor jerk

- And hell he is

- Well, whatever, I think that we should move- she took the keys and try to start the vehicle.

- Shoot!

- I suppose that's not good at all. Whatever, I am hungry do you want some chips, Kat? I've got "colitas"

- This is not the best moment to eat! The motor doesn't work!

- And now what should we do?

- We will have to push it up to the most nearby station - she jumped out of the car and started pushing. I have to admit that regardless of all, she is a very strong and confident girl- You drive

I did it at least for some 2 hours. Even the Sun was not going out; but it continued raining to hell, which is strange, since I had understood that not even an alone drop was raining in places as like in this. Spent one more hour, it seemed to me to glimpse something in the horizon.

- Kat, I believe that we had find it; a station! And look, seems to be located close to a hotel!

- stop screaming! Besides, don't you dare to think that I will spend the night in this place. We cannot lose any more time. Keep silent and help me to find the person in charge of this place.

- Maybe be this gentleman - I indicated where an old man was, with a patch in his left eye. He was sat and possessed a bad aspect. Meanwhile, he watched as Kat was approaching him, he made a weird and annoying noise with his lips. I didn't liked him at all.

-excuse me sir, my friend and I had a problem. I believe that the engine of the car is dead, I was wondering, would you help us?

The man threw us a species of moan, looked at the car and said for him - it's a Ford 1984, these supplies are not obtained so easily anymore.

- And can you do anything?

-give me 3 days, maybe I could move some contacts and achieve something

- 2 days!

- It doesn't matter Kat. In beside, we can remain in the hotel, it will be awesome!

-oh well! - She said a bit upset - only … if you need us, look for us …

- Yeah, yeah, whatever - he answered - now clear off!

We did it, not without before throwing him a cold look

- How rude!

- Bah! Ignore hm Amy; I've always deal with people like that. Now let's go, I freezing to death, it will be better that we enter soon.

I obeyed and began to walk. I was looking with curiosity at that place. It seemed to be small, on the verge of falling down. It's white walls were filled of cracks. The windows, some covered with bars and others with coarse wood, were giving it a special look, that look that in a time, it was only seen at the barricades of the former wars.

The place made me chill, but I have to accept that I'd been always attracted to spooky things. So it was not strange to see that the place made me feel cozy.

There was a small stony path; a few cactuses were delimiting it and a bit of dead plants. Nothing that was out of tone with the environment.

We went all the way through the small path that was leading towards 3 old steps that were giving towards the main entry. We remain stopped in the second step looking fixedly at that door. The only thing that was illuminating the place in that raw night, was the dim lights of the letters "b" and "h" of a damaged sign that said "opened 24 hours ".

Kat risked herself to give the following step towards the door, I followed her. Seconds later, a thick mist wrapped up the environment. The sign stop lighting. We were surrounded by a coat of darkness.

We call to the door, nobody answered. And before we were calling the second time, this one was opened. A woman appeared on the verge of the entry. She did an attempt of outlining a weird smile. She was high, of curved position; her hair was caught in a messy pony hair style. She had a few wrinkles all over her lips, in her forehead and under her eyes. Her skin and her dry lips were as white as marble. In spite of her appearance, something inside me told me that she might be throw the middle thirties.

She did a gesture to us in order that we came in, and this way we did it. In spite of the small light that was in there, we could see that the hotel was much bigger than what we could saw from the outside. It seemed to be that the place where we were was the lobby. There was scarlet colored carpet. It's walls were brown colored, but with a dark tone, due to the dampness that was filtering through these. Also it was possible to see the place where a bellman must be, only that there was no a bellman in there. In one of the corners, an old and dusty black colored piano was, and to the opposite side of this one, you'll the stairs that lead up to the second floor. There were 3 corridors; one of the side of the stairs, other one of the side of the piano and the principal one who was in the way of these two.

I look at the ceiling and I saw that this one was covered of mirrors. There a huge golden chandelier was hanging, it was provided the small dim light that was illuminating the room; except for the lightnings proceeding from the storm.

It was a strange place; how was it possible that a place like this one was so majestic and so lugubrious at the time?

-Kat, this one might be the heaven …

- … or hell

A lightning stroke again, this caused the light to become less clear

- welcome to paradise hotel - the woman said with that grimace - where always you'll be received at any of the 24 hours, every day, whenever you want so … - She Smiled at Kat, who without scruples let herself to be noticed that she didn't trust the woman. Then she looked at me, put her hand inside her pocket, took off a match and ignite it; so it illuminated perfectly every wrinkle from her hideous face.

She went towards the stairs and began to going up - follow me - we did it.

- No, Thomas; these are new. Of course you may, Edmund … - was saying the woman while she was leading us through the second floor's corridor. She was looking at both sides, as if she was talking to another two persons.

- I think she's mad - I whispered to Kat

- Ahh no Christopher, you will not do that!

- Excuse me, ma'am - interrupted Kat, kind of pissed off - who are you talking to?

- Haven't you …? Well, do not worry. However, your bedrooms will be those two at the end of the hallway

- Can we have the same room? - I asked

- I am sorry, darling; policies of the hotel. Well, if you need something, Thomas and Christopher will take care of you. They are guests also, but they are very nice with the others. Though, if you need of my assistance, do not hesitate to call me … - she began to walk towards the semidarkness of the corridor, until only her silhouette became visible - … my name is Tiffany

We look at her until she was not visible at all to our eyes.

- Well, Kat; I believe that I will get some sleep. Good night

- Ha! I doubt that it could be a good night

I yawned - well, just try; it has been a long day. Good night

She rolled her eyes - Yes, good-bye - and she closed her door with a slam.

I was so tired that I do not even pay attention to her bad humor. I closed my door and put on my nicer and warm pajamas; after all, the night was so cold that didn't wanted to catch a cold right now. It didn't go on too much time after I went asleep.

* * *

_**Note: **Not sure about this title for this story... I think I'll change it in the future_

_**EDIT:**_

********Torpor**. Torpor is described as a relatively dreamless state.

****Vorigan **Mean's return to a death place


	2. Torpor 02: Kat

**Kat**

_October 10th, 2008_

_9:54 pm_

_Fine, thanks to Amy, this one is the first time that I'll try this; so here we go … how do you start this?.. I've noticed that Amy initiates this way: Dear Diary … Ha! It doesn't sound bad. Here we go…_

_Dear Diary:_

_I cannot sleep. I am sat in the bed without anything more to do rather than this. Maybe am I suffering insomnia? I doubt it. Probably it is the feeling I get from this place. I have never liked road hotels. In addition, this one takes the biggest prize for the most horrifying place on earth._

_I'm not comfortable at all. Why can Amy sleep so peacefully and I don't? I suppose that it is because I'd never been able to rest in strange or crowded places._

_Or probably could be my guilt. Some would call it "conscience"; I call it "my stupid sense of being pursuit ". It is not new at all for me, I've had it always and every time that Amy gave me her money to so I could buy our "Hippie"; every evening that we escaped in the old Ford of my father with the boys, was not the exception to this feeling._

_The old man's Ford … what would my father say if he saw it in the condition in which it is right now? Worse, what would my father say on having seen that his so valued jewel is not in the place where it should be? And what if he knew that I had been the one who "borrowed" it?_

_What if he knew that we escaped to California, with the trunk full of things that might take us to a golden ticket right straight to jail?_

_But that was the worst case; nobody could know. Nobody could find out that Amelia Nichole Hepsller and Katherine Ayerisha Doyle had disappeared of their radar; completely out of the map, to follow their dream to find freedom in California, to go out of the cuffs of this mad universe that succumbed them._

_There's nothing more frustrating that to have the eyes of the entire world all over you, on every step you take._

_Now, the only thing that I desire is a bit of privacy. Though now it is totally impossible… I have the sensation that someone it's watching over me …_

I stopped writing and threw a look to the other side of the room. There was nobody; only a poorly illuminated corner.

I simulated that I was back to write, but still I had that feeling. I looked back again; still nothing.

I could felt it's cold eyes fixed over me, I felt it's presence. If I could, I might had been able to hear it's panting breathing.

- Hello? - I said doubtful to the air

Wait for some response, but actually, nobody answered.

- Are you there? Is someone there? - I asked again " You're mad Kat " I thought

And in spite of the fact that again there was no response, I had a feeling that this someone, had changed his place in the room.

- if you are there, that is to say, whatever you are, give me a sign so I can tell myself I'm not mad at all

Saying this, I began to feel that it was approaching me. My sight grew dim little by little. The last thing that I remember was seeing a couple of red eyes in the middle of that darkness …

" Welcome …. " " Beautiful place … " " all the year round, always, here … "

I woke up shocked. I was breathing really fast.

I had listened to voices, those that woke me up of that strange dream. They were not common neither normal voices, though completely abnormal; they were speaking to me. They seemed to try to communicate in a slightly weird tone ; it was a message which probably, my inferior mind couldn't understand.

I touched my face with my hands, they had sweat. I stood up and went to the closet. I took what for to naive eyes would be a "cigarette"; I ignited it. The effect of this one was rather superficial for me. My skin was still chilling. I turned it off and decided to go out of the room for a while. In spite of the fact that I was still wearing my pajamas, I just put on my slippers and a coat. I went out closing the door behind me.

I went down the stairs that lead to the lobby. I looked at three different corridors and chose the one that was to the opposite side of the principal one. I walked along this one up to meet a door that happened to be entry to the swimming pool, which in this moment was completely empty, dirty and with enough mildew. I took seat at the edge of it. -Disgusting - I said for me with a disgust grimace.

- I think that it is cozy - said another voice

- Who's there? - I asked really scared. Due to the mist, I could not see with clarity to my speaker.

- I beg your pardon- he said, I listened to a soft playful laugh, with the sound of a few slow and delicate steps. In the distance, a silhouette emerged of nowhere; it was approaching more and more. Until it finally remained completely visible to my eyes.

- I'm sorry if I scared you. My name is Sir. Thomas Gregory Dirk Third; at your service - He made a reverence.

I remain looking at him fixedly, surprised. Undoubtedly he was a very good looking guy, though there was something weird in that picture.

I examined him from top to bottom. He was high, had very pale skin, blue eyes with a few touches of light green. He had perfect pale pink colored lips. And his hair, a bit messy, was of an almost perfect black color; the same color of his elegant clothes, shiny shoes.

He was so freaking perfect, too much for my taste.

While I was inspecting him, he looked at me with a gorgeous smile.

- And well? - He said like hoping that I was saying something to him; I looked at him furthermore surprised. - Which is your name, beautiful lady?

- You can call me Kat - said without giving it any importance

- Kat? Is that a name for a lady …

I sighed - that's my nickname

- What is a nickname? - He asked with this radiant smile, look at him even more confused.

-It's the way how friends call me, Kat

-Ah, I see. So I suppose that mine is … Thomas?

- If that's how people call you, I guess…

- In fact they call me Tom. Though, if it is not your name then …?

Didn't know if the guy was just kidding or what, but he already began to irritate me

-Katherine Ayerisha Doyle, that's my name.

- Doyle? - He startled. And that scared the hell out of me- do you mean you're a relative of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

- I have no idea of who is he … but if I see him, I will give him your greetings….

- He's just the best British author of mystery novels!

- So if he is British, I guess that we are relatives; I have been told that my family's lineage is British - Ah! Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! I remember that day in which he shared his Sherlock Holmes's novel in the bar in which …

He made a brief pause, as if he had just made some mistake. He looked at me and began to speak a bit more faster- Well, you will understand that classic novels are really appreciated at my beloved England - He smiled

- I see, so you are British

- Yes, I am. Though, I've been already too much time here at America that I've lost a little of my accent.

- How much have you been here?

-Let's leave it in "enough" time - Again, he smiled. It was obvious that he wanted to evade something.

He turned and leaved his gaze at nowhere, then he spoke.

- And might you say to me what is a lady like you doing awake at this late hours?

- I wasn't able to sleep - I said looking at my feet.

-Ah, I see; you have insomnia

- No, I just couldn't sleep; something has frightened me.

- But what could have it been? A story, or probably the storm?

- No, nothing at all. Someone was in my room, maybe it was a something …

- Are you speaking about spirits? Probably ghosts?

-Yeah, maybe it is the most probable thing

- But my lady! Those are just stories, scary stories to entertain and to torment naughty children. Such things do not exist …

- Listen to me douche bag! Call me insane or whatever, but I know that there was something and I'm sure that it is still there!

His face changed to serious; he knelt down to my side, took my hand and then made me stood up. We stayed looking at each other; he then took my other hand.

- I am very ashamed for what I said, my lady. I must trust in your word, I know that it is true. Please, take my most sincere pardon. So as in that, I promise myself, that as I am named Sir Thomas Gregory Dirk the Third; that I will protect you of all danger, from any spirit or ghost.

I did not take my eyes off of him, not because what he was saying, but because indeed it wasn't normal, not only for the cheesy things he that was saying, but also because he scared the heck out of my body. Probably it was his perfection and his weird way of expressing himself, maybe it was something more …

-Eh, yeah, so, thank you … - I took off my hands back- it's freezing here, I believe that it is time for us to get in - I said as if I was to be at the edge of a frostbite crisis.

- No, thank you, I will remain awhile in here. If you need me my lady, don't hesitate to call me; I will take care of your dream.

- Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want. - I began to leave.

- Katherine! - He called me - I mean, Kat - he approached with a hand in his back, then he discovered it. Between his very delicate fingers he had a beautiful red rose. He extended it and put it on my hand, again, showing off those shining pearls that were meant to be teeth

- These are your favorites, right?

I agreed - but how can it be if you …? If we are in the middle of …?

- do not ask my lady, now you must go to perfume your dreams with the beautiful scent of this precious flower.

With every step that I took back, I let myself to be seduced by the exquisite smell of the flower, I felt how his eyes followed each of my steps.

While going upstairs, I let my fingers play with the stem of the rose. I was lost in my thoughts, but recovered myself after hearing deafening thunder strike near the place. The lights went off, everything was completely dark. With difficultly I could advance through the corridor of the second floor, there I listened to a strange sound that seemed to come from a room at the other side. I did an effort to be able to listen better; I heard things falling and breaking, weird and strong blows against the wall; as if someone was throwing himself against it. Thousands of glasses were breaking. All that accompanied of the deafening and sharp screams of a woman. It seemed that that room was flooding, since water was filtering through the door.

What was happening in there? Should I go in it to see or no? My indecision was making me nervous; I pressed the rose in my hand. One of its thorns hurt my finger. I did a grimace of pain; my blood was coming in such a way that it was falling down over the puddle created by the flood and dyed the water of this one in a red translucent color. I tighten the wound; and I decided to check and see what was going on. I gave a step, ready to call to that door. But apparently it was opened. I pushed it a bit …

- It is not good that you are out of bed so late

A cold and bony hand took my shoulder sharply. Startled, I looked at her. She took me strongly of my arm and attempted to lead me back to my room while I struggled.

- Something's going on in there! You have to …you must call the police! - I shout at her.

- Please, call me Tiffany - she said in a patient tone- now calm down, darling.

-but...

-Now, get some sleep- she smiled and slammed my door.

-Crazy bitch- I said to myself.

I walked around my room in circles, trying to relax my mind. Then I went back to my bed, though I didn't turn off the lights...

_October 11th, 2008_

_12:00 am_

_Dear Diary:_

_Still, I cannot sleep. My curiosity's still driving me crazy; I keep listening to her screams._

_You may hear heavy steps going back and forth. Something is going on, and I know that they know it; but for some reason they don't want us to know. I doubt that they do it for hospitality. I believe that I am under a neurotic crisis._

_I've got to check it out by myself …_

I got up with carefully, put on again the coat and the slippers. I went out of the room to get into the dark and flooded corridor. I was very scared.

Now the screaming was coming from lobby.

Shaking, I approached at the edge of the stairs and I looked down.

Nothing of what I saw was very clear, since there were only three candles that were illuminating the lounge. Then everything was clearer for me. I could glimpse a group of people; included the crazy woman, each one wearing a gown that seemed to be old enough. They all were knelled, gathering around someone who was lying over the floor. A blond woman with a white night-shirt, was rolling, screaming and twisted like mad; her eyes where bandaged.

Two guys were tying her hands, whereas the mad woman and others were holding her other extremities.

-Stay still Olivia - said the mad lady and all there present smiled - When you see Tom, everything will be okay.

On having heard this, the blonde struggled even more. Thomas appeared in the middle of the lounge with his incredible smile over his face. He approached and made his way all through between the others.

-Olivia, Olivia - said he moving his head as a sign of disapproval. She trembled on having heard her name coming out of those lips - I will count to three and I want you to look at me nothing more than that- She was struggling in a useless attempt - we will take these bandage off of you.

- No! Please do not do it, please! Piety! - She was shouting while her tears rolled all over her face. They incorporated her.

- One … two …

- No!

- Three!

They removed the other bandages and on having seen her reflection on Thomas' eyes, the woman began to convulse. Her eyes turned all white, while she suffered something alike epilepsy.

A woman and a man took her out of there.

After seeing what had just happened, I remain immobile. I was taking strong but tremulous the hangover of the stairs. I had forgotten how to breathe.

Thomas discovered me watching him. He threw me one of his smiles. At that moment I went out running towards my room, swearing to myself that I wouldn't get out of there until Amy and I could run away from that place as soon as possible.


End file.
